Sueño o Realidad
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Carliste cumple su promesa en torno a Edward, pero antes de dejar el mundo mortal para irse al inmortal, el joven cree ver el rostro de un ángel asegurándole un reencuentro en el futuro.


**Sueño o Realidad**

**Capítulo Único.**

**Año 1918 Fiebre Española.**

Gritos, alaridos y un olor nauseabundo se van instalando con fuerza en la campaña médica y nada se puede hacer por las vidas que ahí habitan, todos saben como acabarán y que destino les espera. Si han sido buenos irán al paraíso y vivirán en una paz completa, pero si desgraciadamente han sido todo lo contrario, su destino está abajo.

Alguien se pasea por todos los enfermos y aunque intenta salvar las vidas de todos ellos, sabe que no se podrá hacer nada por devolverles la vitalidad que necesitan, él mejor que nadie lo sabe, huele la muerte con fuerza y gruñe al pensar que todo ese esfuerzo parece insuficiente, pero así es la vida de un mortal. Sus cuerpos son más frágiles de lo que ellos piensan y sucumben con rapidez al trágico desenlace que se les tiene programado desde que vienen a este mundo.

Levanta sus ojos hacía el frente para ver como ese joven sigue agonizando, ve su sufrimiento y sabe como acabará, aunque,..curva sus labios con algo de pesadumbre, su destino no es morir ahora y desaparecer, si no, renacer con la forma de otro ser. Arruga su frente al saber que sus pensamientos se enfocan en esa promesa y aunque ahora no puede ser llevada a cabo, sabe que más tarde deberá realizar su palabra. Traga saliva con algo de nerviosismo y se da la vuelta, antes de Edward, hay que seguir velando por los enfermos terminales y después toda su concentración estará fomentada en él.

"_Me siento mal, siento que ya no tengo el control de mi propio cuerpo y sé que pronto llegará mi final, debería estar asustado o peor aún, furioso por haberme dejado vivir tan poco tiempo, pero desgraciadamente no tengo fuerzas para quejarme ante este final._

_Tiemblo, me convulsiono y todo mi cuerpo se va volviendo más helado. Quiero cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más, quiero dejar de sentir este sufrimiento para poder descansar en paz, es lo único que pido y Dios solo me deja sufrir. Odio estar de esta forma tan patética y débil._

_Mis ojos se nublan y tengo ganas de llorar, y ocurre este deseo tan humano. Mis lágrimas resbalan por el contorno de mis ojos y van haciendo dibujos en mis mejillas. Desvió mi rostro hacía un lado y los cierro con fuerza, no quiero ver a ninguna enfermera socorriéndome y dándome ánimos innecesarios, no soy tonto y sé que me moriré._

_Así que quiero que dejen de transmitirme su pena. Curvó mis labios débilmente al escuchar un ruido cercano a mí y ladeando mi rostro hacía ese lado veo la figura de alguien borrosa, y solo tengo ganas de gritarle y decirle que me deje tranquilo, pero para mi desgracia permanece a mi lado. Siento como sus ojos me van abrasando con extrañeza y mi corazón palpita con algo de fuerza y alzando extrañado una ceja, sigo sin ver el rostro de mi visita._

_Veo como avanza e intento removerme sin conseguir este propósito, y entonces algo cálido se instala en mi frente y comienza a acariciarme con dulzura, su mano es pequeña y suave, y por increíble que parezca me siento mejor, más tranquilo y me dejo llevar por esa maravillosa sensación."_

Carliste acaricia la frente de Edward, desvía su mirada hacía varios lados para asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca y sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, observa como el joven tiene lo ojos cerrados y el anterior aspecto demacrado que tenía, se había transformado en otro más tierno. Y aunque eso le sorprende debe seguir con su cometido.

-Pronto estarás mejor Edward..-dijo pausadamente.

"_Escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre y aunque no encuentro la lógica, intentó conseguir que mis ojos me permitan captar mejor a ese "Ángel". Y para desgracia mía, solo veo más borrosa a esa persona, aunque lo poco que me deja captar es que tiene el cabello largo._

_-¿Quién eres?..-balbuceo con dificultad._

_No me responde, pero le veo sonreír con cariño. Sus ojos oscuros me miran con ternura y entonces puedo comenzar a verlo claramente, tiene el perfil de una mujer aunque eso no podía ser, su voz era había sonado grave. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante estos pensamientos, ¿ya me estoy volviendo loco por mi enfermedad y mi evidente final?._

_-¿Estoy muerto?..-vuelvo a preguntar lloroso..-¿ya me ha llegado mi final?._

_Le veo negar y pronto sus ojos se van humedeciendo con más ternura que antes, la veo temblar y tragar saliva._

_-Pronto estarás bien Edward..-escuchó su voz melodiosa."_

Se va acercando más a su cuello, pensando debidamente los pasos que tiene que dar y aunque sabe que luego se sentirá mal, es por una buena causa. Debe hacerlo y tiene que ser ahora, su cuerpo no aguantará un día más y después será demasiado tarde. Se humedece los labios y le inca los dientes con fuerzas. Lo sujeta fuertemente al verlo reaccionar en sueños y puede oler el miedo que está sintiendo aunque sea inconsciente a lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

_"Algo se ha aferrado con fuerza a mi cuello y veo como va pasando mi dolor a mayores niveles, pero esa mujer aún está a mi lado y me contempla fijamente. Veo como se muerde los labios y con un gemido todo su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza. _

_La veo inclinarse hacía mí y deposita un beso en mis labios, para luego finalizar este gesto con una caricia por mi mejilla._

_-Edward nos veremos en un futuro y en cuanto sea así, nos reconoceremos._

_-¿Quién eres tú?..-le preguntó en mi último aliento._

_Me vuelve a besar los labios y luego la frente, acerca su boca a mi oído y pronuncia con amor._

_-La chica que tanto te ama._

_Y entonces la puedo ver con claridad, es la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, y entonces tiemblo con dolor al cerrar mis ojos al mundo mortal._

_Siento como una lágrima resbala por mis ojos para hacer el dibujo de mis mejillas, por que sé que nunca la volveré a ver y eso me causa más dolor que el simple echo e morir, ya no podré ver a ese ángel que ha robado mi corazón con esa intensidad._

_Y la frustración ante este echo provoca ese miedo conocido._

_Mi muerte y la separación de esa mujer que amo."_

Se aleja de Edward y se lleva el puño a la boca para evitar gritar de rabia ante la promesa que acaba de hacer, observa fijamente el cambio de su cuerpo mortal a uno inmortal, vé su temblor, su dolor y su miedo ante este nuevo episodio de su vida, puede ver en sus ojos inocentes como siente terror ante lo que le está pasando, pero es algo natural y ese mal perecerá al cabo de unos días.

Por fin dejará de caminar solo, ahora tiene un compañero, un aliado, un amigo..en definitiva un hijo al que debe enseñar valerse por este nuevo mundo.

Y aunque Edward escucha como su corazón ha dejado de latir, siente la nostalgia de ese amor extraño que ha nacido en su interior hacía escasos segundos.

"_Me siento solo"._

**FIN.**


End file.
